


Heros In Our Own Way

by Shortnessneverreach



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortnessneverreach/pseuds/Shortnessneverreach
Summary: You love your family.It's not a question, I know you do.Despite the fact all you do is fight, make up, and then do it all over again. You'd do whatever you had to do to protect them.I'm rambling.What I'm trying to say is I did something, something I had to do to protect my family, something awful that I could say in a few sentences.But those few sentences couldn't explain why I did it.For that I'm going to have to tell you a story, and to be honest I'm not sure where to start.I guess I'll start at the beginning, during the good times, before everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

_You love your family._

_It's not a question, I know you do._

_Despite the fact all you do is fight, make up, and then do it all over again. You'd do whatever you had to do to protect them._

_I'm rambling._

_What I'm trying to say is I did something, something I had to do to protect my family, something awful that I could say in a few sentences._

_But those few sentences couldn't explain why I did it._

_For that I'm going to have to tell you a story, and to be honest I'm not sure where to start._

_I guess I'll start at the beginning, during the good times, before everything changed._

*******

I felt like I was flying, I ran across the roof tops, a fimiliar power thumbing through me. My dirty blonde hair clung to my forehead and my eyes watered a bit from the wind rushing past my eyes.

I was moving at the speed of light, or as fast as anyone could. Since I had already built the momentum, I didn't hesitate when I leapt over the gaps between each building, sticking the landing almost every time. I felt a fimiliar rush as I landed on top of my apartment building, my black duffel bag bouncing against my hip as my feet hit the roof.

The pouring rain was hitting my body hard, quickly soaking me, I ran my hand through my hair and wiped my face before taking a look around. Once I made sure no one was around I felt the tingling sensation that flooded through me vanished as my body reappeared.

Oh, something you might need to know about me.

I had the ability to become invisible.

After taking a few more seconds to catch my breath, I unzipped my bag and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a grey hoodie. After quickly changing from my black elastic suit to my casual clothing, I ran towards the rooftop entrance and jogged down the stairs, wiping the water, which dripped from my hair, off my forehead.

After exiting the stairwell, one floor above my own, I walked down the hall until I found apartment one-hundred and twelve, I knocked on the door and pulled out my phone, texting my mom who was working late at the hospital that I made it back from school's party planning committee meeting. If I didn't she'd probably put my head on a spike.

"Hey there kiddo." Ben Parker greeted me with a smile as he opened the door, I couldn't help but smile back. "Looks like you got caught in the rain."

"Yea I thought I could beat the rain but the party planning committee took longer than I thought." I responded with a small smile and folded my arms over my chest, feeling chilly even though it had just turned spring.

"You know you could've called."

"It's fine I got offered a ride from a friend we just got soaked waiting."

It wasn't a complete lie. I had been offered a ride but I'd turned it down, wanting to run across the roof tops instead.

"How are you." I asked steering the conversation away from me.

"I'm great, excited for tonight." Ben replied and ushered me inside the apartment. He was dress in a maroon button down shirt tucked into a pair of dark grey dress pants. His dark hair was slicked back and he was practically skipping into the living room. "You sure you're ok staying here?"

Ben always asked Ned and I that question whenever we stayed over. I was never sure why though Peter and I only lived one floor away from each other and out rooms were connected by the fire escape so we basically lived with each other.

I dropped my duffel bag on the sofa and tucket my hands into my pocket. "Yea it's no big deal I only live one floor down."

Ben reached into the pantry and huffed slightly. "I'd offer you a piece of brownie but there isn't any left."

"I can make some while you're out." I volunteered and Ben laughed.

"I'd be asking to much of you, knowing how damn good you're baking is, but if you're sure that's fine too." He said jokingly and drummed against the counter in the kitchen. "You know how the T.V. works, where the food is, you'll be fine. The other boys are in Peter's room at the moment, and May has a pizza in the oven all you have to do is turn it on."

"Hey Uncle Ben-" a fimiliar voice called.

I didn't need to look to know who's voice it was.

Peter stepped out of his room and froze when he saw me standing next to his couch, talking to his uncle. "Oh, hey Will."

"Evening Pete," I nodded at him before turning my gaze away, though I noticed he stared a moment longer before blinking and turning to his uncle.

"Uh, I was going to ask what time you and May were leaving?" Peter queried, his phone in hand. "I thought you're reservations were at six."

I pulled out my phone and look at the time.

**5:45**

"Shit, May!" Ben called and may came rushing out of their bedroom in a stunning cream dress, clutching her purse under her armpit and her finger fiddling with her dangling earring. Ben's grin widened as he stepped over to her, swinging his arm around while pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Together fifteen years and you still manage to take my breath away."

May chuckled and waved at me in greeting. "Hey William, we'll be back by eleven, twelve at the latest. Don't let the boys do anything stupid, alright?"

"Not a problem, May." I smiled and Peter scoffed.

"You trust him more than your own nephew?" He shook his head and playfully huffed as he walked back to his bedroom. "Low blow guys."

I chuckled quietly and ran my hand through my wet hair, turning my back to May and Ben. I heard the chiming of keys and felt May ruffle my hair and Ben pat my shoulder. I returned the smile they gave me. Muttering a goodbye, the door was shut and I was left alone in the living room with my thoughts.

I loved my mother and father, but with their jobs and who they were, they were at work most of the time so I spent a lot of time at Peter's. So over the eight years I'd known them I'd gotten close with May and Ben they were basically like surrogate parents.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, something I did a lot. Without a second thought my feet took me to the kitchen and my hands went to the cupboards, where I started pulling out ingredients for brownies.

I also turned on the oven for the pizza, and soon the kitchen was filled with wonderful smells. This edventually drew out Peter and Ned.

The boys both eagerly exited the bedroom at the scent of pepperoni pizza. They both saw me taking it out, along with a batch of brownies uncooked in a bowl on the counter top. Ned reached over to stick his finger in the mix, but instead let out a yelp as I hit his knuckles with the wooden spoon I'd been holding. I glared at him, the spoon in one hand and the pizza tray in the other. "Try it again Ned."

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Peter asked changing the subject, he picked up the remote and chucked it at Ned, who fumbled with it a bit before grabbing it.

"Why don't we watch Star Wars?" I asked as I pulled out three plates. "You still haven't seen episode five yet."

"I liked the new one." Peter responded, before a frown over took his face. "Is episode five any good?"

"It's my favorite." Ned said, the two boys watching as I jogged over to Peter's side and picked up the Empire Strikes Back from the drawer, slipping it into the DVD player. "I still can't believe a nerd like you hasn't seen all the star Wars movies."

"I'm not a nerd." Peter scoffed and gave me a hand, pulling me up off the floor. "I've seen the one's with Natalie Portman, if that counts."

"You have a lot to learn young Padawan." Ned said patting Peter on the back while I walked back into the kitchen and placed the brownie bowl to the side. "You know, there's this astrophysics that was on the news the other day from new Mexico, she looked an awful lot like Natalie Portman."

"Probably just a doppelganger. You heaps of then these days." Ned responded, already helping himself to food. He was halfway through his mouth full before he screwed his face up in thought. "I wonder who my doppelganger is. I bet it'd be just like looking into a mirror."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ned." I said continuing with my baking. I poured the mix into a tray and placed it into the oven, my ears perking at the sound of the Star Wars theme song, I reached into the cupboard, grabbing a bag of popcorn and placed it into the microwave.

"So what does the PPC have left to do for the thing."

The PPC is what the three of us called the party planning committee.

"If by, thing, you mean the scientist of tommorow meeting then they pretty much had everything set up, but I still had to over see it." I said letting out a sigh at the end.

"Well," Peter muttered. "You are the class president."

I thought for a moment, remembering the exact moment they called my name out as the class president.

**Flashback**

_It was_ _the last hour of the day_. _Peter, Ned, and I were all standing around a square table covered in notes,_ _beackers_ _, and test tubes._

_"Just don't mix to much." Peter said in a slow terrified voice._

_"don't bother him Pete, Will is the science expert."_

_"I'm just as smart as he is" Peter retorted._

_I just ignored them and put on my safety goggles before mixing the two chemicals. I'd just started when the P.A. system keyed and the principal began to riddle off the end of the day announcements. At this point I'd forgotten about the class president race so I wasn't paying attention, at least until I heard my name through the P.A., the second my name was said it was like time froze I looked away from the mixing chemicals in my hands and looked up at Peter and Ned who were staring at me with wide eyes._

**End of flashback**

"I still can't believe I won."

Peter scoffed. "I can't believe you burned a hole in Mrs.Barnes table."

I gave him the finger. "It was an accident."

"I told you not to mix to much."

Peter and I chuckled for a second.

"You shouldn't be surprised though you're great."

The moment the words left his mouth I saw Peter's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Come on enough president talk," Ned said snapping our attention back to the TV. "The movie's already starting."

The microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was done, and I pulled it out of the packet and opened it, instantly welcoming the toasty scent of buttered goodness. I walked past the boys, who had almost finished the entire pizza.

After ten or so minutes, Peter and Ned joined me on the greeny-blue couch, sitting on both sides of me so they could access the popcorn.

I watched the film intently, my hazel eyes cast upon the illuminated television set. The curtains we're already closed so, so the room was already dark and felt like a movie theater.

When I had to get up to retrieve the brownies, my eyes were still glued to the screen. I let out a gasp as I tripped over Peter's outstretched legs. Before I hit the ground two hands wrapped around my waist and steadied me. I looked over to his pale face lit up in the white light of planet Hoth, and I saw his worried eyes staring up at me. "You ok?"

"Yea, fine sorry." I muttered and forced a smile, pushing myself up before retreating to the kitchen.

"Smells good Will." Ned called, and Peter nodded in agreement.

"You too aren't eating till it's cooled. We all know what happened last time." I said, igniting a groan from the room. I placed the brownies on a cooling rack and returned to my seat, watching for Peter's legs this time.

"Wait, so Han and the princess end up together, don't they?" Peter asked, and I hushed him, his eyes wide in admiration. Peter glanced over at me and rolled his eyes.

"Just watch, Parker." I muttered quietly and took a couple pieces of what was left of the popcorn. Peter scoffed and turned back to the screen in silence.

*******

"My favorite was the bit where they took down the walking thingies!" Peter exclaimed, his mouth full of chocolate brownie and his eyes wide. "It was so cool!" 

 

"Don't talk with you're mouth full." I scolded and he shrugged carelessly as he took another bite. "Also they're called AT-ATs or Imperial Walkers. Also if you like how they shot them down in this one. Wait until Return of the Jedi."

 

"Can we watch the next one?" The teenager asked quickly and I chuckled, grabbing another brownie.

 

"Sure what else are we going to do?" Ned replied and jumped up to switch the DVD.

  
I chuckled at Peter who couldn't contain his excitement. "After Star Wars I'm going to introduce you to Aliens."


	2. New Girl

"Do I really have to wear this noose around my neck? " I muttered, fiddling with my tie, while I leaned against the locker next to Peter's.

He chuckled and continued to toss various items into his bag. "You're the one who decided to become class president."

He was right, but it didn't change the fact that I hated dressing up. I didn't know what it was but I didn't like wearing suits they just felt so constricting.

Peter grabbed one last book out of his locker before closing it. "Will about tonight." he started, his voice getting nervous and low. "I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."

I knew it was coming, Peter had been bailing on Ned and I a lot lately, last night was the first time he hadn't bailed on us in a while, and it was starting to pissing me off, especially since he wouldn't tell me why.

"Pete we've had these plans for a week, you can't just bail."

His face started twisting into and frown. "I know," he began. "but I--"

Before Peter could finish the school's speakers keyed.

"William Anderson please report to the principals office."

After the speaker turned off there was a moment of silence before either of us spoke.

"Whats that all about?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

I considered circling back to why he was bailing, but I decided against.

I shrugged. "Probably just wants to talk to me about my speech for the assembly today."

There was an awkward silence between us, something that was becoming all to common. I wasn't sure what had changed between us in the past month but something had. Peter and I used to be so close but lately we were slipping. Something about him had changed, I could see it in his eyes, in the way he walked, and it was affecting our friendship.

"So I'll see you at the assembly?" He asked, giving me a nervous smile.

I nodded. "Yea I made sure the PPC assigned you and Ned seats directly in front of the stage."

Peter nodded and held up his fist which I bumped. "I'll see you Pete."

Peter just nodded and I pushed myself off the locker, beginning to make my way to the principals office.

***

It only took a few minutes to push past the waves of students and arrive at the principal's office, and as soon as I opened the door to his office he greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, how are you today."

I returned his smile giving a generic answer before returning the question.

"I'm doing well," he started. "but I didn't call you here just to have a conversation."

It wasn't a second later I heard the door to his office open behind me and a girl, that I didn't recognize, walked through. It was weird I didn't recognize her, when I became class president I took it upon myself to learn everyone in my class and she looked no older than me.

She had pitch black hair, I remembered that was the first thing I noticed about her, it practically absorbing the sunlight shining through the office windows. I also remember her eyes, not the color, which was light blue, but what they were doing, they were shifting around the room, scanning.

"William, I'd like to introduce you to Nora Parsons, she's a new student and I'd like you to show her around and answer any questions she has."

As soon as he spoke Nora's eyes stopped scan the room and locked onto my hazel ones. She moved forward and held her hand out.

"So you're the William he's been talking all about." she stated hoisting her brown leather bag up higher on her back.

I found it strange that the principal would be bragging about me to a new student, but I ignored it giving half a smile while shaking her hand. "The one and only."

"Alright," the principal said drawing our attention back to him. "I'll write you two passes, William show her to her locker then her class."

I nodded walking over to his desk to grab the passes before turning to Nora.

"Ready?" I asked motioning towards the door.

***

"Alright this is you." I said stopping.

Nora walked stopped beside me, looking at the locker, before raising an eyebrow and turning her gaze to me.

"How'd you do that?" she asked hesitantly.

"What?"

She repeated her question, adding on how I brought her directly to the locker without double checking the number or getting lost.

It was a fair question for a normal person, but I wasn't normal. I didn't know how I got my powers but as well as gaining the power of invisibility I also gained several natural enhancements. I was stronger and faster than the average human not to mention the improved hearing, eyesight, flexibility, and photographic memory but that wasn't how I knew where the locker was.

I just shrugged. "I'm just that good."

I didn't mention her locker was right next to mine.

She just nodded and proceeded to open it setting a few things inside it. I waited for her to finish when my phone vibrated.

**Emma**   
_Hey I woke up a little late so can you turn around and let me in?_

I slide my phone back into my pocket before turning around, seeing Emma waving at me through the double doors glass window. I jogged over to the door making sure no teachers were around before pushing it open, letting Emma slip inside.

"Thanks," she said tucking some of her curly brown hair behind her ear. "Once again you're my hero."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not, I'm just some guy looking out for his friends."

I didn't like being called a hero. Sure I had powers and a suit but it didn't mean I ran around the city at night stopping crime, It also didn't mean that I hated heros' I just didn't think a fourteen year old needed to save the world one mugging at a time.

Emma nodded, rolling her eyes playfully, before gesturing behind me. "Who's the new girl?"

We walked back towards Nora just as she was shutting her locker.

"Nora this is..." I began but was quickly cut off by Emma.

"I'm Emma," she held out her hand which Nora took. "It's so good to meet you."

My phone vibrated again and I decided to answer it since the two girls had quickly sunk into a conversation about something I wasn't totally paying attention to.

**DR.MOM**

Have to stay late at the hospital tonight. Make whatever for dinner,order out if you want.

**William**

Alright, I'll leave you something in the microwave.

The text sent and I slide my phone back into my jeans before interrupting Emma and Nora's conversation.

"Hey do you guys mind if we walk and talk because Mrs.Barnes is like only one of three classes I like and I'd enjoy blowing something up in her lab today."

They nodded and fell instep with me continuing their random conversation.

... 

I stood in the locker room looking at my discarded dress clothes laying on the bench next to me as I buttoned my light blue jeans. The day had went by as it normally did the only difference being I had to show Nora around but it wasn't really a problem since she decided to find the rest of her classes on her own. I grabbed my dress clothes folding them before placing them inside my school bag and taking out the spare shirt and shoes I'd brought. I ran my hand through my hair thinking back to the speech I'd just given as I slipped my shoes on.

"Hey Will," A familiar voice called from the door before walking in freezing in place as he rounded the corner. "oh sorry I thought you'd be dressed by now."

"It's fine," I said slipping my shirt on turning to face him. "it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before."

Peter shrugged and shifted his bag up higher and his shoulder, shifting the conversation. "Your speech was good I heard a few of the students around us actually mutter some things about trying to get people to donate to the program."

Only a few people wanted to donate to a program that helps fund cures for deadly diseases.

I scoffed and slung my bag over my shoulder before making my way out of the locker room Peter following behind me. "Guess it was worth it if I got a few talking."

I used to love giving speeches, I used to think they really made a difference, but lately I felt less and less motivated and I was pretty sure my friends were noticing.

"Yea," Peter muttered "I mean i'm sure it was more than a few but I was paying more attention to your speech."

He was trying to make me feel better, despite the fact I was still made at him for ditching Ned and I, I still appreciated the fact he was trying.

Pete and I made our way outside toward our lunch table where Ned was already sitting. The three of us exchanged small greetings as we took our seats and pulled out our lunches before diving into some random conversation. We jumped around several different topics including Star Wars, magic, peanut butter, and several other things before landing on Jacob's party.

"So did you guys get invited?" Ned asked biting into the sandwich he'd brought.

"It's Jacob you don't have to be invited you just have to know his address and the time it starts."

Jacob Conez was the Schools best football player and was treated like royalty his parents were lawyers so there job took them out of Queens several times a month which left the Conez residents open for huge parties.

Peter nodded agreeing, before adding in. "So are you going?"

I shrugged. "Well since our plans were cancelled," I saw Peter scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Probably not I think i'm just going to stay in tonight."

_Looking back, if i'd known what would happen when I went to that party I probably would have just stayed in._


End file.
